<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal What Will be Hurt by daydreamer4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177784">Heal What Will be Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer4/pseuds/daydreamer4'>daydreamer4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, especially if it didn't work, even if it didn't work, really wished we got to see Cass use the healing incantation, slight body horror, takes place after Rapunzel and co. leave the Dark Kingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer4/pseuds/daydreamer4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra returns to the Dark Kingdom and uses the moonstone to heal herself. Takes place at the beginning of s3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heal What Will be Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my take on what would've happened if Cass used the healing incantation with the moonstone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Flower gleam and glow </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Let your power shine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moonstone's former guard room shudders, dark and cold. No flames illuminate the echoing space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Make the clock reverse </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A figure sits at the center, the only life within the ruins of a kingdom long passed. A fitting home for the moonstone. </p>
<p>Not for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Heal what has been hurt </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Change the fate’s design </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her home left her behind. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Save what has been lost </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassandra squeezes her arm harder, her eyes steadfast on her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brow furrows. It had taken Rapunzel a few tries to make the hurt incantation work, and on top of that the princess already had extensive experience using magic through the sundrop. Rapunzel’s hair did all sorts of awe-inspiring feats, one of which was the ability to shield her from harm - not that Cass’ new armor doesn’t measure up. </p>
<p>But there is so much she doesn’t know, and little time to learn. Her enemy is out there, and she wasn’t going to wait until Cassandra was ready. She needed to master her newfound powers now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Flower gleam and glow </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Let your power shine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass grits her teeth, heat flaring inside her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Make the clock reverse </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sundrop was able to use the hurt incantation-with disastrous results. Perhaps then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Heal what has been hurt </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Change the fate’s design </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black rocks jutt out of the ground, small little knives that flow toward the former protector in three gushing streams. She doesn’t notice them, too busy with her fingers that still burn and ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Save what has been lost </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slow their crawl, dribbling onto the stone where she sits. Streaks of blue bleed within them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass hates the tears trailing down her cheeks. Hasn’t she suffered enough to at least have this? Did she not give her life for her King and Queen, for her kingdom; did she not hold back her tongue, and her hand, and her heart again and again and again in the face of duty? Did she not risk her very <em> dreams, </em> in order to help Rapunzel find hers? Aiding her in fulfilling a destiny bestowed upon her, while Cass fought and clawed for one always yanked beyond reach -</p>
<p>Cass showed Rapunzel what was beyond the walls. She brought her toward her fate, a happy accident, and lent her sword, her shoulder, her trust, all to a girl she calls - called, friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Flower gleam and glow </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come on, she begs in her chest. The stone gleams, the only light left in this tomb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Let your power shine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass gasps as tiny pricks crawl up her body, the sharp pains evaporating before she could register their existence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Make the clock reverse </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue streams converge on her arm. Cass feels a swirling waft of air humming next to her ears, but her eyes remain on the lights decelerating up her limb. Her hair glows alight, electricity tingling her scalp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whimper escapes from her lungs as black needles jab up her burnt arm. They slide on top of each other just beneath her flesh, shearing space for new skin to flourish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Heal what has been hurt </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass tucks her arm between her limbs and squeezes her eyes shut. It stings, of course it stings.The moon brought no warmth, only the cold-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Change the fates design </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flops to the floor, tears streaming down her face. It keeps building, this pain, and the pressure under her shell makes it worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Save what has been lost </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The armor blooms open. Cass screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decaying flesh slips onto the ground. Her hand remains black, covered in glowing trails that harbors her blood. One more burst of pain at her fingertips-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What once was mine… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- and it’s done.</p>
<p>Cass pants and pants and pants, the last of the pain echoing in her soul, and rushes to the edge of the platform to empty her stomach. She lets herself fall onto the cool ground, exhausted, and studies her right hand. </p>
<p>It looks, well, normal, save for the color. She tests the feel of the stone with her left hand. The limb is cold but not uncomfortable, akin to how her father’s hand felt when he would check her fevers in childhood. It also felt nothing. Not touch, not the aches from just a few minutes before, not even the strum of her heart. She rests both arms on her stomach and gazes at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Another obstacle to leap over, but she’ll manage somehow.  She still needed to train, but for now she’ll celebrate this small victory. A disappointing one, but one she finally call her own. </p>
<p>Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. A numb hand can’t flinch. </p>
<p>She won't flinch, this she promises, and lays down to rest. Her hand twitches, ignored.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>